


Stay

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Series: JJ Style Week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: JJ Style Week, M/M, Otapliroy, Threesome - M/M/M, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: JJ STYLE WEEK DAY 2: Favorite ShipJJ and Yuri fight and one thing leads to another and he falls into bed with Otabek and Yuri.





	Stay

They didn’t know how they got here, hands all over each other, tongues clashing, hot breath on the back of JJ’s neck. Yuri and JJ had been arguing about - something, probably nothing important, as their arguments usually went. Otabek had tried to pull Yuri away from JJ when the Canadian skater’s face dove toward Yuri’s and they were biting and nipping, lips clashing together and gripping each other tightly. 

Otabek’s eyes widened in shock, at first, at seeing his boyfriend kissing another man right in front of him, but really he had known that this was coming. He could see it in the way JJ and Yuri fought and constantly poked at each other. So he shrugged his shoulders and joined them, pulling JJ’s head back by the hair to kiss his swollen lips, the other man’s eyes showing his shock before he melted into the feel of Otabek’s lips on his. 

JJ tugged at Otabek’s body with one hand at his waist, bringing him closer as Yuri trailed kisses down his boyfriend’s neck, stroking Otabek’s back with one hand and JJ’s arm with the other, squeezing occasionally. They switched, Otabek and Yuri taking turns with the riled-up Canadian skater until they were all gasping.

“Our room, now,” Yuri said breathlessly. The other two men looked at each other, a question forming between them, and they nodded their heads in assent.

“Yeah, okay, let’s go,” JJ replied, uncertainty creeping into his voice but knowing, just knowing, that this was what he wanted.

They still had days before the Grand Prix Final, before they had to make final training preparations for their short programs, and so the trio didn’t worry about the time or what was coming the next morning as they tumbled into the hotel room together. Hands were everywhere, shedding clothes as they made their way into the main room and to the closest bed. They didn’t consider what this would mean, they didn’t stop to think. All that mattered was the feeling of skin on skin, hands touching _just there_ and moans and gasps that sounded loud in the quiet room.

They collapsed in a tumble of tangled limbs, limp from exertion and unexpected pleasure. JJ moved to get up, to leave, when Otabek grabbed his wrist from where he sprawled, curled up around Yuri in the bed.

“Stay, JJ.” It was an order, not a question, and one that JJ readily accepted. He curled back up in the bed, his arms wrapped around Otabek and Yuri, nuzzling into the crook of Yuri’s neck.

“Okay,” JJ whispered.


End file.
